Falling For You
by foxface333ChocolateLabrador
Summary: Next Generation - follows the lives of 12 students as they struggle with the adventure that school is in the Wizarding world and find love. Focuses on Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy but also includes RosexOC, JamesxOC, AlbusxOC, HugoxOC Some mild language and themes (shouldn't be too bad though, it's aimed at 12 and up) DISCONTINUED - UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is next generation, it changes POV quite a bit, but focuses on Lily and Scorpius. This is mostly an introduction chapter, so you can see how my version of next generation is.**_

_Lily_

"Bye Mum!" Lily had leaned out of the train window to wave goodbye to her mother; her mother, who looked just like Lily (waist-length red hair, a smattering of freckles, and hazel eyes) waved back. "Be good! And do your homework! But remember we love you anyway!" Ginny Potter yelled to her daughter before apparating from view.

Lily had just drawn her red face back in the window (Why, for Merlin's sake, did she always have to blush so easily? Everyone already knew how awful Lily was at theory work anyway) when she heard a low chuckle from behind her. She spun around, hand flying to her wand (although she was wearing her new black skinny jeans with her favourite purple tank top, Lily always had her wand with her – her dad had always told her 'constant vigilance' even though she was also constantly told off for keeping it in her back pocket) and ignoring the goose bumps that had appeared at the sound of that husky voice (goose bumps usually appeared when a person was disgusted, right?). A tall, broad-shouldered yet lanky blonde was leaning against the open door of the compartment Lily had claimed and stowed her suitcase.

"Scorpius," Lily hissed, her eyes snapping furiously – why did he always manage to catch her at her most embarrassing moments? "Don't you have anything better to do – oh wait, you have no friends," she clucked her tongue, a mockery of pity. "Sooo sad."

"Oh ouch," Scorpius theatrically winced. "Sooo scathing; you better watch your tone, or I might have to tell dearest _mum_ on you." Scorpius raised his voice, imitating Lily's. Lily slitted her eyes – how did Scorpius always seem to know what to say to get her riled up quicker than anybody else? Scorpius saw her hand inching towards her wand again and hastily continued. "Anyway, I'm looking for Al, Jane and Rose." Lily scowled, but knew there'd be trouble later if she didn't tell.

"They left their stuff in my compartment, and then went to patrol the front carriage." Scorpius nodded and stood up from the wall, but hesitated before leaving, a strange look on his face. "Mind if I leave my stuff here too?" Lily hunched her shoulders considering a flat out denial, and then sighed. "Guess not."

She entered the compartment, then sat down by the window, as far away from Scorpius she could get. She had decided to ignore him and pretended to be engrossed in the scenery outside. While majestic green forest flew by, Lily couldn't help but be distracted by the reflection of Scorpius shoving his suitcase in the overhead shelf, which pulled his leather jacket tight across his shoulders revealing toned muscles. As he turned to place his empty owl cage on the seat across from her (being careful not to upset Rose and Jane's sleeping cats which were sprawled on the seat) the compartment door slammed open again. Lily turned around only to be enveloped in a hug.

"Lily! Oh I'm so glad we found you, I was so worried when we couldn't find you anywhere, but then Evie said we should check the other carriages and we did – oh what is HE doing here?! If he's bothering you again, I'll teach him some manners, he'll be begging to apologise! So how were your holidays? Did you miss us? That last week was so hectic! Did you – " "Grace!" Lily had to shout to get her best friend's attention. "Calm down, you're squishing Stella," she whispered, peering over Grace's shoulder to see that Scorpius had left. Grace sheepishly moved over to the other side of the compartment, mindful not to disturb Juliette and Shadow. Stella was a little black Labrador, who Lily had found at the local dog rescue during the summer holidays. Lily had fallen in love with her, and decided to sneak her into Hogwarts immediately, declaring to Grace and Evie "We were meant for each other, and a bond like that shouldn't be parted!" Lily thought that once she could prove Stella would fit right in at Hogwarts, she would let everyone know and Lily would be able to keep her publicly. So far, only Grace, Evie and Lily's favourite cousin Jane knew about her – Lily's parents wouldn't mind keeping Stella at home, but letting her go to Hogwarts was another matter – and Lily couldn't trust anyone else not to spill. So Stella was currently hiding in a special pouch Lily had made just for Stella (using Aunt Hermione's enlarging spell with modifications – courtesy of Jane) which was braced around Lily's neck and shoulders, hidden with a temporary invisibility spell.

Lily looked towards the open door and saw a pixie-like girl standing nervously in the doorway. She was wearing a long grey skirt, with a dark grey cardigan and her long black hair was pulled back tightly in a braid which reached to the small of her back. "Evie!" Lily leaped up from the seat and hugged her, careful not to squish Stella again. Evie sighed with relief and hesitantly hugged her back. Lily knew Evie constantly worried that Lily and Grace would wake up one day and decide they didn't want to be friends anymore – Evie was secretly cripplingly shy and acted snobby to cover it up. Lily knew that by the end of the week Evie would relax around Lily and Grace again, and hopefully Grace would have calmed down from her 'coming back to school' high.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Lily and Evie pooled their money and got as many cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs as they could (Grace's favourite). As they ate and gossiped about their holidays, Lily couldn't help but wonder what this year would bring. Fourth year wasn't supposed to be particularly difficult, but they _were_ expected to study harder and concentrate on preparing for OWL's. Lily didn't enjoy learning much – it just didn't come naturally to her. No matter how hard she tried, she always seemed to get distracted. Not to mention how the letters and numbers always managed to jumble themselves whenever she tried to read, so nothing made sense anyway.

Flying, on the other hand … Lily loved all muggle sports, but nothing quite managed to beat the feel of the wind rushing through her hair … the cheer of the crowd … and the invigorating adrenalin pump that came with winning, so high in the sky … Lily was chaser for Gryffindor, but was hoping to become Captain when her older brother James finished school. This year was his last year, and he had promised to put in a good word for her. Lily definitely wanted to make Quidditch her career, and she knew she would need all the help she could get to be successful.

_Grace_

Grace was worried. She would never let her friends know, but she worried over them constantly. She knew Evelyn had serious issues with her parents controlling her life and felt useless every time Evelyn got that hunched look – almost as if she were trying to hide – it didn't help that they had forced her into those ugly grey clothes again, which made Evie look washed out and depressed.. And as if Lily didn't already have enough to worry about – what with trying to stand out from her family – Lily hated being referred to as "Potter's little sister' or 'that Potter girl'. That Malfoy boy just had to constantly annoy her too! Grace could easily see Malfoy was attracted to Lily, but if he wasn't going to grow a pair and ask her out (so Lily could reject him, of course) then he should at least stop his inept flirting which just upset Lily because it all came across as insulting. Grace hated the male race with every fibre of her body. All they ever brought was pain and heartache. That didn't mean Grace _like_ liked girls or anything though (not that there was anything wrong with that of course): in fact, Grace loved noting more than a good snog. Grace was famous for having new arm candy every week in year three – but that was all boys would ever be, because there was no way that Grace would ever trust a boy with her heart.

In fact, right at this moment when Lily should have been happily eating chocolate without a care in the world, she was gazing morosely out the window no doubt because of _him_. Grace had had to push him out of the way just to get her and Evie into the carriage and she knew then that he had been up to no good. Clearly he had gotten to Lily again. Grace opened her mouth to draw Lily back into the conversation when the compartment door slammed open again.

Malfoy all but strutted back in, closely followed by Albus (Lily's older brother), Rose (Lily and Albus' cousin), and Jane (Rose's twin). Grace glared at them, annoyed they had interrupted what had been about to be a heart-to-heart chat in which Grace would save Lily's heart again. She felt like crying when Nick, Daniel and Hugo (Rose and Jane's little brother) walked in as well (which was ridiculous, because Grace Weyland _never_ cried), but quickly turned away flicking her hair over her shoulder (a patented move which Grace was forever attempting to teach Evie), blatantly ignoring them. Of all the people she least wanted to see right now, they topped the list. Well except for that witch Josephine (Grace turned back quickly to make sure she wouldn't walk in as well). Grr, how Grace hated her. Her internal monologue was interrupted by Albus subconsciously flattening his hair (his lovely black hair which Grace would dearly love to run her hands through – Grace froze. Where in frigging Merlin's **** did that thought come from?), before announcing "We're almost there, you all had better change," as he grabbed his robes from his trunk. Albus glanced at Grace nervously only to see Grace toss her long brunette waves over her shoulder and turn away again so she couldn't see any of them. Albus sighed before leaving with Malfoy; Daniel, Nick and Hugo trailing behind.

"Oh Lily, are you already fighting with Scorp?" Lily's morose expression disappeared instantly. "He started it Rose! He honestly did! I was waving goodbye to mum when he laughed at me! I didn't even know he was there!" Rose hesitated, choosing her words carefully "I had just hoped … that maybe … you know … you two would –" "What? That we could learn to be 'friends'?" Lily's voice rose louder and louder until she was yelling with frustration. "Well I didn't even get a chance, did I! Why are you even here, bothering me – you should be annoying him!" Lily turned away, her face bright red, clearly too angry to even speak. Rose opened her mouth, but Jane shot her a look which spoke volumes. The only way Lily would calm down was if she was left alone for a few minutes – Lily's temper was fiery and quick to ignite, but she could never hold a proper grudge (except against Malfoy of course – Merlin knows he deserved it).

A few minutes later Lily turned back around slightly pale and apologised for yelling. "I'm sorry Rose, I know you mean well, but he's just so – ugh." As Rose mumbled back something I thought about how nice their relationship was. Lily and Rose weren't particularly close – due more to their widely different interests than anything – yet they clearly loved each other and continually tried to help each other: no matter how much they stuffed it up.

Grace sighed inaudibly. If only her family were like that. Her witch mother had been swept off her feet after meeting her muggle father – yet soon after she gave birth to Grace and her brothers Nick and Daniel (they were triplets) he disappeared – leaving their mother a broken shell of her former self. She had left them to pretty much fend for themselves, as she spent most of her days weeping inconsolably in her room. Grace had turned out to be a tall, curvy honey blonde like her mother had been (Grace had pored over old photos when she was a little girl, trying to hold onto as much of who her mother had been as she could – but although her brothers were eerily similar to her [not that she would admit it to anyone] – so what if they were tall, muscly, thrill seekers – they had black hair and were in Slytherin and that was enough for Grace). She had severed all ties with them at the start of the summer holidays after second year. Daniel and Nick had decided to move in with the Weasley's, abandoning her and their mother. Whenever Grace saw them with Hugo Weasley (Lily and Albus' cousin, Rose and Jane's little brother) she didn't even acknowledge their existence. Grace sighed again (even though she was rarely the sighing type) – blood family, you can disown them, but you can't murder them in their sleep. Grace far preferred her adopted family of Lily and Evie and that was all that needed to be said.

_Lily_

As Lily nibbled her cauldron cake she couldn't help but feel disappointed in Al. He knew Grace hated her brothers, but he still continued to try and force them into situations where 'they would simply _have _to talk to each other' – Lily knew he meant well, but surely Al could listen to the 2 people who knew them best (Lily and Hugo) who 'simply _knew _an approach like that wouldn't work!' Instead, it resulted in this: a deadly quiet train compartment, where no-one wanted to look each other in the eyes. Lily was trying to think of something to say to break the tension when she felt Stella wriggle. She leaped from her seat only to halt when the other girls looked at her, expressions of confusion across their faces. "Umm, I'm going to the bathroom, Grace, Evie, you coming?" When they just stared at her (When did Lily Potter ever need company to visit the bathroom?) she raised her hand to her neck where Stella wriggled invisibly and glared meaningfully. Jane caught on first and turned to Rose. "So, err, have you started reading the books for this year?" As Rose launched into a lecture on all the topics Rose and Jane would be studying, Lily waved impatiently to Grace and Evie, whispering "Come on!"

As they hurried towards the nearest bathroom, she whispered "It's Stella! She just woke up!" Lily could have laughed at the look of slow realisation on their faces if she wasn't so scared Stella would wake up and start barking – for all of the ingenious quality of the pouch where Stella lay hidden, it didn't have sound reducing qualities, as Lily had expected Stella to sleep until they got to Hogwarts. Lily quickly shut the door behind them and locked it. Grace pulled her wand out and cast a quick _muffliato_ spell (Lily's dad had taught them a few handy spells like this, but made Lily swear to never use it on her family, and he would ensure she got her privacy). Lily knelt on the gently rocking floor and carefully pulled Stella out. She blinked slowly (still more asleep then awake) at the three excited faces peering down at her, then slowly wagged her tail. As Evie and Grace cooed over how absolutely _adorable_ Stella was, Lily pulled out a small bowl and filled it with water.

After Stella had drunk her fill, Lily pulled out her bag of spiked dog treats and gave her one. "These were supposed to last for at least 7 hours instead of barely 4, but I don't want to give her an overdose." As Evie held Stella Lily opened the pouch to put Stella back in. Grace stared at the spot where Stella's seeping form was disappearing. "But how do you make her invisible?" "Dad gave me a mokeskin pouch last year 'to keep my treasure's safe'. I'm the only one who can open it. But I needed Jane's help to make it okay for Stella. She used Aunt Hermione's enlarging spell, but modified it to let air in."

Evie's eyes went round. "But that is a really complex bit of magic!" "Well she got Rose to tell her how to do it, and I helped with the actual spell part – Jane really is amazing though, and she had to do the potion for keeping Stella asleep." Grace winced, remembering what most of Lily's potions classes ended in. Then she smiled, "Definitely worth it though – Stella is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Lily laughed. "And Evie was worried that all this trouble wouldn't be worth it!"

Lily walked out of the bathroom, still laughing, only to crash into a wall. Strangely, the wall seemed to be breathing and wrapped with corded muscle; it even made Lily feel safe, and she had a sudden urge to give the wall a hug. Luckily, Lily looked up before she threw herself onto the wall in time to see … Scorpius.

**A/N: So I really hoped you all liked it, I'm so glad to have finally uploaded it. Please, please review, it really helps me to write! I hope to have the next chapter up in a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, I really hope you all like it, I had such trouble writing from Scorpius' perspective – any tips on writing like a guy? Special thanks to:**

_diyame_

_Fredasally_

_jennyellen_

**For reviewing,**

_diyame_

_jennyellen_

_Draco's favourite Witch_

**For following, and**

_diyame_

_Florinda23_

**For favouriting!**

_**Scorpius**_

As Scorpius walked away from Lily's compartment, he couldn't help the urge to walk straight back in, simply to be near her. As always, he was completely shocked by the depth of his attraction for Lily – Scorpius was a little nervous, truth be told. He had developed a 'little crush' on Lily last year, when he happened to notice that Al's little sister had filled out and was becoming a woman. Sadly, his attraction was stronger than ever, when Scorpius had purposely attempted to forget her over the summer, in the hopes that his non-brotherly feelings would wane. Scorpius and Lily's relationship had always been turbulent – violent arguments were common between them. Lily had always been doted on by her three older brothers, so when she met Scorpius she expected the same treatment (a perfectly natural thought, Scorpius now conceded). However, Scorpius himself had no living relatives of his own age and so had no idea how he was supposed to behave towards siblings – he tried to follow Al's lead (it worked well for Al's brothers – pretty much ignore them) but when Al's mother dragged him off outside to help garden (they both vehemently refused his help) Lily (who he had so far managed to mostly ignore) had stated she was hungry, and Scorpius should make her a sandwich (with all the imperiousness of a queen). Al and Ginny had been shocked to hear a shriek of rage from the kitchen and rushed inside to find Lily trying to pull Scorpius' head off by his hair whilst kicking his shins. To this day, Scorpius had never told anyone what he had said to Lily. Scorpius had no idea how he managed to do it – every time he saw her, Lily would seem so _smug_ about something secret, and he couldn't seem to resist a snarky comment and the argument would escalate until Lily would attack him.

Scorpius' grand plan of inviting Al over to Malfoy Manor to avoid Lily hadn't worked of course, Ma Cissa had insisted on inviting all of the Potter's over for Sunday dinner every week, and when Scorpius saw Lily's happiness he couldn't help but wish to be a part of it – he wanted to be a part of _everything_ to do with Lily Luna Potter. Of course, Scorpius could never speak to Lily without upsetting her, yet Lily was even more beautiful with her eyes alight with fury, her hair practically crackling with flame and all her attention directed at Scorpius.

Not that Scorpius liked Lily or anything – she was, after all, Al's annoying little sister – she just had really pretty hair that he knew would feel silky smooth and beautiful sapphire blue eyes that Scorpius could gaze into all day … Scorpius frowned. He was almost waxing poetry now … Maybe it was time he got himself a proper girlfriend (up until now, Scorpius had maintained a policy of casual flings, so that 'feelings' would not come into it) to forget Lily; Scorpius knew that Albus loved him like a brother, but if Al ever found out Scorpius had been thinking inappropriate thoughts about his little sister … not to mention if James and Teddy Lupin found out – they would bring the whole extended Weasley-Potter family down upon him! Interestingly, Scorpius thought that none of his relatives would mind all that much – the live ones anyway. Grandfather would resist at first, but Ma Cissa would soon convince him – Ma Cissa and Scorpius' mum could convince that most angelic of beings' into the most depraved of acts – and they were both suckers for 'love'… After all, Grandfather had been given an ultimatum after the Battle of Hogwarts – they had almost lost their only son (Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy) and Ma Cissa had told him if he wouldn't break away from tradition then she would – a divorce was as unheard of in the Malfoy family as a 'good' Malfoy was (Scorpius knew this story verbatim – Grandfather was terribly fond of repeating it at the Christmas lunch – they always made eyes at each other too – bleugh!)

"Oi, wait up Scorpius!" Irritated at his musings being interrupted, Scorpius turned around to shoot his best Malfoy glare (it made full-grown muggles on the Underground stutter), only to find that Hugo had stopped by the trolley and wasn't even looking at him. He was buying as many fizzing whizbees and creamy nougats (these being his favourites Scorpius knew well) as could fit into his various pockets (courtesy of his mother, who knew Hugo would forget his own wand if he didn't have somewhere safe to put it) and so completely missed Scorpius' chilling glare. One of the Weyland twins noticed Scorpius' ire (of course – they always knew where trouble could be found) and elbowed the other twin, who winked at Scorpius.

"Buck up Scorp; the feast won't be long now, and we can all laugh when he tries to eat five things at once." Al patted him on the back, making Scorpius' mouth twitch into a half-smile. It _was_ pretty funny when Hugo ate, and the twins should be properly distracted so Scorpius would be able to do some investigating – he intended to find out just how badly Al would react if Scorpius were to show interest in Lily –

"_Oh_ Scorpius! Is that you darling Scorp? Oh I am _so _glad to see you; it has been_ far _too long_ darling_." Scorpius stiffened, and turned slowly. A tall buxom brunette sashayed towards him, a saccharine smile upon her lips. Scorpius straightened, the cold Malfoy expression appearing like a shutter over his face.

Josephine Zabini had come to his attention two years ago; she had been making her way through the boys in her year – he had briefly considered making his interest known to her, yet Scorpius had reasoned that _he_ was the one who left his partners and Josephine could dint his rep: it had nothing to do with overhearing Lily and Evie consoling a tearful broken-hearted Hugo.

"What do you want, Josephine?" Scorpius drawled. Josephine faltered momentarily, clearly not expecting such a cold reception. An instant later, the sultry look intensified – Josephine leaned in, trailing her fingertips over Scorpius' chest. "I just felt that we should, you know" – here she wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, almost as if she were nervous about what she wanted to say (which Scorpius knew was ridiculous – he had seen her practise this manoeuvre on students when their girlfriends were right next to them) "spend some _quality_ time together soon," Josephine finished on a breathy whisper.

So, Scorpius was to be her next conquest? He found he couldn't even think of an appropriate response (a rarity for him, to be sure) and took Ma Cissa's advice (another rarity – her advice was usually too filled with being nice to be of any use) he walked away without another word. As he casually brushed off her clinging fingers, Scorpius couldn't help compare Lily to Josephine. Although Josephine was assuredly one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts (especially in her see-through top) Scorpius could easily see how shallow she truly was. Normally that would not bother him – she was perfect for a one-nighter, but lately Scorpius had been wanting something _more_, maybe with a different sort of girl to his usual brunette's, perhaps red-gold? Scorpius scowled. There he went again! He noticed a door open in front of him and stopped quickly – the person coming out crashed into him anyway. He braced himself and caught the person, feeling unusually compelled to be _nice_; Scorpius could smell strawberries and instinctively knew it was … Lily! Damn it all, he was supposed to be avoiding her, and now she was in his arms, gazing up at him, smelling lovely … his arms automatically tightened around her, not willing to let her go.

Lily muttered "Err thanks, you can let me go now, Scorpius." Scorpius debated refusing – he wanted her to say his name again – his _real_ name, not Malfoy like she usually called him – when he realised what he was doing. Scorpius let go of her so quickly she stumbled and almost fell over. When Lily had righted herself, her and Grace immediately turned and strode away, pointedly ignoring him, clearly still in a huff from earlier. Evie hovered a moment and gazed wistfully at something behind Scorpius. As she hurried off, Scorpius glanced behind himself, but he could only see the twins, who were laughing as Hugo hovered two feet above the floor, literally bouncing off the low train roof and complained about his sore head, his ginger hair sticking in every direction, and looking quite dishevelled as his shirt untucked again.

Scorpius sighed; who was he to understand girls – he just wanted to stick to his potions and become an auror (the first Malfoy ever) – Scorpius would prove those bloody Scamander twins wrong.

_**Ella**_

Sapphire Ella Ginevra Lovegood floated dreamily down the train aisle. There really was no other way to explain it. She was busy contemplating the meaning of life from a unicorn's perspective and as she could not stand being stuck in a stuffy compartment – especially with that Gryffindor boy and his friends – she was searching for somewhere peaceful and quiet. Ella did not see herself the same way as most of the student body did – at the present moment her gossamer buttercup yellow sundress (it had an empire waist, the skirt was long and drapey and covered her feet) her natural gracefulness and her dreamy expression actually made Ella look like she was floating. She had been reading the Quibbler (her grandfather's magazine – most enlightening) when _he_ and his friends all but stormed her compartment. James Sirius Potter II (Lily and Albus' older brother) had smirked at her then announced that all the other compartments were full and so they would simply have to share hers. Ella did not usually bother with negative emotions (they attract nargles), but James always managed to irritate her – he was always winking and smirking at her: disrupting her thinking patterns was one of the only things that could upset Ella (aside from cruelty to others and close-mindedness). Although laughing and yelling students sometimes ran past her, Ella still found the train aisle more peaceful than the compartment– maybe it had to do with her ability to block people from her mind (well _most_ people anyway – Ella found it quite difficult to ward off the negative energy Josephine Zabini exuded: especially as she was clearly up to something).

In the summer Ella lived with her grandfather. Her mother always came home after the first week and took her travelling (Ella's mother travelled the world in search of rare animals) and dropped her back home the week before summer ended. Ella loved her mother just the way she was – yet sometimes she felt like there was something missing in her life – Ella almost thought it could be loneliness. With her wavy waist-length platinum blonde hair loose (decorated with items she did not wish to misplace) and the dreamy look in her sapphire-blue eyes, most people steered clear of her. Louis Weasley never had though.

Perhaps because Louis' own parents have such misleading outer surfaces he had been inspired to look for the person beneath the surface. Whatever it was, ever since her first week of Hogwarts, when Ella had been in the owlery trying to convince her pet crow Boudicca to make friends with the other owls (she had not held much hope though, if the students were not friendly to her uniqueness, why would their owls be?) Louis had been curious about whom the strange girl was with a pet crow, and had decided to help Boudicca and the owls make friends. Several scratches and cuts later Boudicca and Lucifer (Louis' barn owl) were hunting together and Louis had become a fast friend with Ella – purely because spending time with her was 'enlightening' and he would not miss it for 'all the homework in the world'. Ella always enjoyed her 'chats' with Louis, although not so much his friends.

Even though Louis was Head Boy and an upstanding student; his best friends were James, Fred II (James' cousin), Jack and Chris, who were currently residing in _her_ compartment. James, Jack and Fred were serious pranksters, and Chris was a thrill seeker who specialised in creating havoc – this was precisely why he was chosen for Keeper for Gryffindor and Fred for Hufflepuff (Keepers were notorious for suffering the most injuries – Ella had only watched several Quidditch matches, yet she could confirm that Chris and Fred certainly suffered an alarming amount of injuries) – James and Jack were also the Gryffindor beaters and famous for their good looks. Although many girls swooned over Chris' rugged looks, he never could manage to keep interested in them long enough to properly date anyone. Fred had always been a great gossip point for the other girls in Ella's dormitory – the first Weasley to ever make it into Hufflepuff (the only other Weasley's who had been Sorted into a house other than Gryffindor were Victoire and Louis in Ravenclaw – later Rose was as well) – and most importantly he did not fit in well with the other Hufflepuffs. It seemed Fred had been trying to pull a complex prank, but managed to get Sorted into Hufflepuff instead. After his parents had a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Sprout, Fred settled down (by settled down, he accepted that he would be a Hufflepuff – the pranks only intensified when Fred met Chris). Ella had to admit that James was the best looking, though – he was the perfect height for a male (at least 6'3"!) and had the most wonderfully muscled body – ahem, not that Ella made a habit of looking or anything, she never looked actually, had never even thought about James to be honest – in fact, at this very moment, Ella was thinking about the meaning of life from a unicorn's perspective. They really were quite intelligent creatures – certainly the most beautiful. They had that rare quality about them, when something becomes all the more beautiful _because_ of its innocence.

Ella was quite happy with the successful changed in thinking topics, until she realised she had wandered almost all the way back to her compartment. She halted, feeling nervous for an unknown reason. Ella was saved from having to decide whether to attempt the company of James, Jack, Fred and Chris – or the Raiders, as they called themselves; by Louis, who was patrolling the train. "Ella! Great to see you, how was your holiday?" "Quite interesting, thank you. We were in Peru, investigating the Peruvian Vipertooth." "Oh, I don't believe I've even heard of it truth be told – listen, I'm sorry to be so brusque, but I was looking for the Raiders. You haven't happened to see them, have you?" "Yes, they are in there." She pointed into her compartment. "Thanks Ella!"

Louis rushed in eagerly, only to rush back out immediately, hands clasped over his face, a disgusted look on what she could see of his expression. "Dungbomb! It's me you gits!" He yelled back into the compartment. Only, because his face was obscured by his hands it sounded like "Unom! Iss ee oo isss!" James, Jack, Fred and Chris quickly followed him out. "Chris dropped it! He was juggling and got distracted." James yelled back, coughing and spluttering. Ella calmly noted that a small enclosed area does indeed amplify Dungbombs. Jack noticed Ella standing there and elbowed James. James seemed to turn redder, if that were possible. "Err, sorry Lovegood, I'll just clear that up." He whipped out his wand and the putrid fumes disappeared instantly. "Err, well, err, there you go. Umm, after you?" He swept his hand towards the compartment in a grand motion, and then proceeded to stare at Ella.

They all seemed to be all staring at her expectantly actually. Ella shifted uneasily, not used to all the attention. Then she understood. They seemed to want her to go into the compartment! Boys – they made less sense then Transfiguration! "Please accept my apologies; although the Dungbomb seems to have gone, the nargles have not." Ella felt that she had probably better enter the carriage, she hated being rude, and maybe they would all stop the staring. She settled herself in the far corner noticing that there seemed to be all sorts of cogs and metal things littered across the floor. James noticed the direction of Ella's gaze and said eagerly "Sorry about the mess, we were just making oof – " he was cut off by Jack's elbow into his stomach again. "Err, that is, err, top secret" He elbowed Jack back (even harder if that were possible, Ella was sure they would both have bruises) before seating himself exactly opposite her. Jack and Chris crammed themselves next to him, and then continued their staring. Even Louis and Fred seated beside her appeared to be waiting for her to do something. Ella did not appreciate being made to feel like a circus animal on show and so did the only thing logical. She fished her copy of this month's Quibbler out of the pile on the floor and concentrated on the article her mother had written concerning the Peruvian Vipertooth for the rest of the train ride.

**A/N: So please please review, I welcome all input – especially if you have any tips to help me write better! The next chapter should be uploaded within a few days – who wants to hear what Lily's thinking?**


	3. The Kiss

_**I have decided to discontinue writing fan fictions – I would like to concentrate my time on writing a novel. I am very sorry to leave you all hanging, so I have uploaded Scorpius and Lily's first kiss. Thank-you for all your support, it means a lot to me! Your reviews have really helped me improve on my writing, which was exactly why I started writing fan fiction.**_

_Scorpius_

_Out of the corner of Scorpius' eye he could still see her. __Lily. __She was sitting next to Grace and Evie and – Gabriel Boot. They were laughing and as Scorpius watched Boot lean forward and Kissed Lily. No! Scorpius growled. Lily was __his__, and no-one was allowed to touch what was his. He stood up with murderous intent. In the back of his mind, Scorpius knew what he was doing was foolish, and he could hear Al's worried voice asking him where he was going. Yet Scorpius couldn't care less. _

_Scorpius strode towards Lily and Boot as they broke apart and Lily turned to look at him, surprise still etched on her face. Scorpius stopped in front of them, glaring down at Boot, watching him squirm with barely concealed fear. "Scorpius, what's wrong?" Lily asked. "I need to speak with you," he gritted out, "alone." Lily stood the beginnings of anger showing in her posture. Scorpius couldn't stand another moment of waiting._

_He leaned forward, wrapping his arm around her waist, whilst caressing her cheek with his other hand. Marvelling at how soft her skin was, he tugged her flush against his body, revelling in the feel of __his__ Lily, in __his__ arms. Scorpius bent that last distance, and placed his lips upon hers. Lily had frozen in shock but now softened into his arms. Scorpius moaned in pleasure at the exquisite feel of her soft lips. Lily had gasped at the first tough of his lips on hers and Scorpius took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. His moan mingled with hers. Lily's taste … Scorpius would never be able to look at strawberries the same way again. _

_If heaven existed … Scorpius never wanted to leave._

_**I had planned on Lily slapping Scorpius after this, thus prolonging the angst until they sorted out their problems and stopped the illegal dragon egg trade (my main plotline) – I'm evil like that Mwhahaha.**_

_**Yours, foxface333Chocolate Labrador**_


End file.
